


and i'll admit i haven't tried to kill myself (in the last 4 months)

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler doesn't want to breathe anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll admit i haven't tried to kill myself (in the last 4 months)

in the end it didn’t matter. 

tyler didn’t need josh.

josh didn’t need him.

he had siblings his mom had to take care of, there was no point in her having to take care of tyler,

and tyler’s anxiety.

and tyler’s depression.

and tyler’s small body.

and tyler's insistence that no one loved him.

he knew, in his heart, that josh didn’t want to have all those 3 am conversations with him about how awful he was.

so tyler, out of spite of everything, 

his high voice

and girlish pixie legs

and his dumb gay hips

and stupid skinny body

and everything else everyone called him,

picked up the razor.

the sharp shiny razor was already dotted with specs of blood from past times.

tyler pins it between his first finger and thumb

and drags it across his wrist.

once

twice

three times.

tyler winces in pain (it takes a lot for him to feel anything anymore)

once

twice

three times.

he makes more cuts, slashing his wrist like a cat had attacked him.

at least, that’s what he told everyone last month.

red liquid pooled on the floor where he sat.

black seeped around the edges of the tile floor.

tyler’s mind felt white.

"goodbye," he whispered for the last time. "goodbye to all"

tyler laughs with his last breath, because really?

there was no one to be an “all.”


End file.
